


Midnight Special

by Jeremybelmondo



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremybelmondo/pseuds/Jeremybelmondo
Summary: Q invites Sal to the movies, and they're both in for a surprise.





	Midnight Special

 

Sal was waiting for Q to get out of detention, right next to his car. Apparently Q had gotten into the principal's office to use the phone for whatever reason, but he was caught right as he was leaving, so now Sal had to wait for Q who was his ride home.

Hey buddy, I was afraid you would've already taken the bus back home- said a smiling Q while walking towards Sal

No, I was waiting for you but you never came, so I went inside to look for you and saw you in detention and when I came back out the buses were already gone-said Sal in that nagging tone Q knew very well

I'm sorry buddy but when I tell you why I got detention you'll agree it was totally worth it- said Q stil a wide smile on his face while he opened the passenger's door for Sal, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Sal who managed a brief smile

So am I supposed to feel great about waiting two hours for you because you went into the principal's office and used his pone?- said Sal frowning, while Q chuckled getting the engine started

You have to get some better snitches Sally boy, I'm telling you- said a laughing Q who then smiled at Sal. Oh Q's smile, if only Q knew how Sal's heart skipped a beat everytime his buddy smiled like that

What do you mean?- said a confused Sal though he wasn't sure if the confussion was a result of Q's smile,  what he had just said or both

Well Sally boy, you know me right. I'm not a troublemaker persé, so I had a damn good reason to get into the principal's office and use his phone- said Q winking briefly at Sal and setting his sight back into the road, Q had always prided himself on being a careful driver but he was extra careful when driving Sal, he just cared so much about him, more than Sal could imagine.

I'm assuming you're trying to make a point Q- said Sal trying his best to sound annoyed but he was sure he came of more as excited about the story 

Well Sally remember how we've always wanted to go to the Midnight special, well guess who got us tickets for tonight's surprise screening??- said Q not hiding the excitement in his voice and giving Sal the widest smile ever

The Midnight Special was movie theater that only screened movies at midnight and specialized in screening cult films. The tickets for each screening were a staggering 20 bucks but included unlimited popcorn and soda. They screened 5 diferent movies a week one per night from Monday to Friday, each day a different genre. They guys had always wanted to go, but the tickets were usually sold out  one week in advance and they usually spent the money before there was another movie they wanted to see.

Are you... are you serious Q- said Sal his jaw dropped to the floor looking at a self satisfied Q

Oh yes, Sally. We're going to the surprise screening- said Q warmed by the excitement on his best friend's face

The surprise screening happened once in  a month when no tickets were for sale, they were either given at parties or given away on radio shows. And the movie screened was a complete surprise for anyone in attending, it could go from something like Rebel Without a Cause to something like The Hills Have Eyes

But, how?- asked Sal who still couldn't believe they were going to the surprise screening

Well I had gone to the bathroom and Mr. Rogers was fixing a sink, and you know how he always listens to his radio, Anyhow he was listening to that show Crazy Cat Dudes and they said that the first 5 people to call the station would get a double ticket for the midnight special's surprise screening. So I zipped up my fly and ran to the nearest phone available, the one at the principal's office so I could make the call, and it worked. Unfortunately the principal was coming back to his office and caught me hanging the phone- said Q really pleased with himself and his story

I'm actually surprised you didn't get caught by Lorna (her secretary)- said Sal still surprised by Q's guts, he knew he would've never dared to do what Q did

Oh Sal you're pretty but  uninformed. Lorna got sick earlier this morning and you know how Mr. Michaels doesn't like being in the office that much. It was the perfect plan- said Q with a smug smile on his face his sight still on the road

Well it wasn't so perfect since you got caught- said Sal noticing how Q was driving towards his very own house and not Sal's

It's okay buddy you can call you parents from my house and tell them you're gonna sleep at my place. My mom is making her special casserole so you're in for a treat. You can't say I don't spoil you Sally and btw my plan was perfect, it was stupid Mr. Michaels who ruined it- said Q giving Sal some gentle slaps on his cheek and Sal, well Sal wasn't the kind of guy to say no to the love of his life, moreso when Q had chosen him out of his three friends to go to such a special event, so he could only nod to let know Q he agreed with everything he had said.

*****

So how's Bri's driving- asked Mr. Quinn to a mouthful Sal who was devouring his second plate of casserole

Really good, he's the best driver I know- said Sal after swallowing

I'm glad to hear that- said Mr. Quinn more focused on the stolen glances between his son and Sal, both who wouldn't stop smiling while eating. Mr Quinn knew it wasn't up to him to say anything, they  would figure it out themselves and by the looks of it, that moment was bound to happen pretty soon

Well I have to be extra careful when driving you Sally, don't want to damage the goods- said Q laughing

Well Sal I hope you're enjoying the food, me and Brian's mom are going out but make yourself at home. BTW Brian put some gas in the car before going to the screening will you- said Mr. Quinn leaving a 40 bucks on the table before exiting the  kitchen. He was more than okay, he was actually happy Brian and Sal were in love, he always noticed how happy his son was when Sal was around

Wow Q, I know I've said this a thousand times before but your dad truly is the best- said Sal amazed by how much money his dad left him even when the tank was almost full. Q just shrugged his shoulders

 

*****

Ok, so what is the movie we're watching again?- asked Sal not even looking at Q, while turning the pages of a Superman comicbook he had picked up from Q's  bedroom floor, which he was reading rather interested

It's a surprise Sally I already told you, don't you like surprises?. replied Q while messing Sal's soft hair with his hand, making his younger friend turn around. Q was well aware of the reply that was coming from his buddy, who at 17 was the most adorably anxious guy he'd ever met and of course surprises weren't his cup of tea

You know very well I'm not a fan of surprises Q!- said Sal taking Q's hand away from his hair to emphasize his answer, regretting it instantly since he was enjoying the touch of his best friend

Oh, all right, seems like someone is in a mood- said Q sitting right next to Sal who was laying on his belly on Q's bed, reading one of Q's favorite comicbooks

Is not that.... it's just-said Sal leaving the comicbook on the bed sheet and looking at Q who was looking back at him expectantly

What, what is it Sally?- said Q, knowing very well what was going through his friends mind.

What if...- Sal's voice was cracking not because of fear but because of embarassment, Q layed down on his belly and stared back at Sal

I promise that if it is a horror movie, we'll leave at any time you want ok? But also you can hold on to me and squeeze my hand if you need to, is that ok?- said Q looking into those soulful Green eyes that could make his heart melt,and without even realizing he was already holding Sal's hand within his

You promise?- said Sal his eyes pleading back at Q's beautiful Brown eyes, his hand tightening on to the grip of Q's

Of course buddy, you're my best friend. I don't want my Sally boy to be scared- said Q jokingly  while  letting go of Sal's hand  starting playing with his friend's hair once again

*****

Sal kept reading Q's comic books in the living room, since Q had fallen asleep on his bed and aside from Q's loud snoring Sal kept getting distracted by the sight of peacefully asleep Q, and he didn't wanna fall into the urge of kissing him. So he had decided to move himself to the living room and since he didn't wanna make noise that could awake Q, he just kept on reading.

Hey Sally, wake up, Sally boy- a still half asleep Sal could hear Q saying

Bri what, what's going, what time is it?- said Sal still confused watching Q wearing his favorite superman t-shirt and smelling of cologne

You fell asleep buddy, it's almost 9, you wanna take a shower?- asked Q who was doing his best to refrain himself from kissing Sal who looked so damn cute half awake

But I don't have any clean clothes with me Q- said Sal realizing it was already dark outside and that he had dropped Q's comicbooks on the floor

Is all right you can borrow some from me, but you gotta hurry- said Q not hiding his excitement

Hurry for what, the movie starts at midnight?- said Sal more focused in watching  and smelling his handsome friend

Yup, but since we have 40 bucks to spare I figured we could go grab something to eat, maybe a cheese and bacon at Old Timer's.- said Q smiling nervously waiting for Sal's approval

Sounds like a plan buddy-replied Sal who was starting to notice that Q was being so attentive to him, more than usual

By the way I called your mom told her you were sleeping here, Got it? since you were asleep on the couch- said Q giggling at his own silly pun

Sal who was getting undressed inside the bathroom did chuckle when he eard his best friend's dad joke, before getting into the shower.

Brian kept thinking about how cute Sal looked while asleep and how risky it had been to kiss him on the cheek before waking him up. But it had also confirmed his suspicions that his feelings for Sal were real, it wasn't just that Q felt physically attracted to Sal, he was really truly deeply in love with his friend. That's why without even hasitating he gave his and Sal's names to be on the list for the midnight special, he wanted to share that momento with Sal and no one else 

Penny for your thoughts?- he could hear someone say, and when he turned around he saw a half naked Sal with a towel around his waist his hair completely wet, carrying his dirty clothes in his hands

Sal.. Sally why didn't you call me so I could bring you some clothes?- said a deeply flustered Q

I did but you never came, and I can see why, you were totally zoned out Bri- said Sal folding his clothes and waiting for Q to give him some clean clothes to change into

I'm sorry Sal- said Q really embarassed

It's ok, now if you could hand me some clean clothes, please- said Sal just happy for being there with the love of his life

Q tried his best not to stare at Sal while he was getting dressed, and although Sal had gotteninto the boxers he borrowed from Q with the towel still on, the sight of Sal in boxers was arousing Q more than he thought he would be able to resist. The blue jeans and plain black t shirt that Q lend Sal fitted him perfectly, and judging by Sal's smile he too liked the way he looked.

Shall we?-said Sal in a flirty tone extending his hand towards Q

*****

Neither of them dared to call it a date, though it most certainly was, they had both gotten groomed for each other and they had enjoyed a nice romantic dinner. Anyone in the diner could've sworn they were dating because of the way they kept staring at each other and laughing like lovebirds. And now it was movie time, It was half past eleven when they arrived to the midnight special and there already was a very long line to get in.

That was the best Burger ever- said Q tapping his belly while walking next to Sal towards the end of the line

I know, I really have to thank you Bri, you're such a good friend- said Sal smiling shyly and flustering

I told you I was gonna spoil you, didn't I Sally boy?- said Q smiling back and with his face also red as a tomato

They kept talking about everything and anything while the line kept moving forward. When suddenly Sal heard something that made him freeze

They're saying it's The Texas Chainsaw Massacre dude, Is going to be awesome- said a guy who looked like he was in his mid 20's wearing a black hoodie to his friend

It's all right Sally we don't know yet if this is true- said Q holding Sal's hand within his and trying to reassure him with his words

But, but what if it is?- said Sal with the most worrysome look on his face, his hand beggining to sweat

I already told you, we can leave whenever you want. We can leave now if you want to-said Q who although a big fan of horror movies was more worried about his loved one, since he knew how much Sal hated horror films

No, it's all right. Though I can't promise your hand won't suffer from all my squeezing- said Sal who smiled back at Q and while he was still terrified about the movie, he knew how much trouble Q had gone to get them the tickets for the movie

My hand is here for you Sally-said a reassuring Q squeezing Sal's hand with his own and then some girls who were behind them  let out an Aww they're so cute, which both Sal and Q pretended not to hear

*****

They got really good seats inside the theatre, they  were each holding their soda and Q was carrying the popcorn. They sat down and awaited expectantly for the lights to turn off and the screen to lit. It was almost confirmed that it was going to be The Texas Chainsaw Massacre the movie they were watching. But they were both still hoping that it wasn't the case. The lights turned off and the movie began

_The film you're about to see is an acount of the tragedy_

_which befell a group of five youths, in particular Sally Hardesty_

_and her invalid brother, Franklin. It is all the more tragic in that_

_they were very Young..._

Q could immediately feel his hand being held by Sal, who was looking terrified not only because it was the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, but the leading character was named Sally, the way Brian called him.

Q could feel his hand being squeezed every 5 minutes or so, but he didn't mind, he was enjoying the film but at the same time worried about Sally boy.

We can leave anytime you want you hear me Sally-said Q looking at his terrified friend who was doing his best to look brave, and that made Q love him even more

I know, it's all right is not that scary- said Sal not fooling even himself, looking at Q who pretended to believe him

The chainsaw sound was making his heart pound like  crazy, he was absolutely terrified and suddenly he felt Q letting go of his hand which caught him by surprise, he turned around to see Q lifting up the armrest between their seats so Q could wrap his arm around Sal and hug him to which Sal obliged immediately feeling safer and less scared. The rest of the film wasn't that bad, maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had his head tucked in Q's shoulder.

The movie ended and Q could see Sal tucked against his shoulder and couldn't help himself from kissing his friend's forehead.

It wasn't that bad right Sallyboy- said Q a smile on his face filled with pride because of Sal overcoming his fear

It wasn't that scary- was all a flustered Sal managed to say

They walked out the movie theatre and of course the exit lead to an alley. Q stopped Sal and took him by his shoulders against the wall.

I wanna thank you Sal, I know how hard it must have been to endure the movie and I'm happy you stayed, and... I'm proud of you buddy , more than you can imagine- said Q his deep Brown eyes wide opened, his breath deepening and a hint of lust evident in his eyes

I... I did it for you Bri, I know the trouble you got into for the tickets and I didn't wanna ruin the night, I was just so happy, you know. for everything, this has been an amazing day- said Sal his breath also deepening his eyes lost within Q's and noticing how Q's hand was caressing his cheek

Oh Sal, I... I- said Q and before he could even finish what he was trying to say Sal lips were over his and they started to make out frantically. Their hands all over their dressed bodies, the heavy panting arousing them both and the love they've felt for so long finally out. They parted the kiss and stared at each other not with regret but happines smiling back at the other

I love you Q- Sal was the first one to say it

I love you Sally Boy- replied Q messing Sal's hair

Awww they're so cute- once again the girls from the line said, walking out of the theatre just as the whole scene unfolded

They're right you know, we're the cutest- said Q wrapping his arm around Sal and kissing him on the cheek

*****

Do you want me to leave the light on Sally- asked Q while staring into his now lover's eyes, who was laying next to him on his bed

No, just hug me please?-replied a yawning Sal who turned around, his back facing Q. Sal grabbed Q's arm wrapping it around his naked torso

That's a given Sally- said Q kissing Sal's back and turning of the night lamp

I love you Bri- said Sal before falling asleep

I love you Sally boy- said Q falling asleep aswell


End file.
